


Unbreakable?

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: (I mean it’s Kimmy Schmidt it’s gonna reference kidnapping, Angst, Bunker, Gen, Kidnapping, Kimmy Schmidt - Freeform, References to darker stuff, i tried for a more serious tone than the show, insensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: She wasn’t in the bunker anymore, so why did she still feel trapped? Kimmy-centric





	Unbreakable?

**Author's Note:**

> This will either be a one shot detailing what happened between leaving the bunker and the interview where we start the show or a series, retelling the events of the show with my own spin.

Sister Kimmy deftly braided her hair into the regulation braid the Reverend required them to wear. She felt the ragged ends and wanted to wince, but seeing Cyndee watching her whilst she did her own hair forced her to keep the smile she always wore on her face. If she couldn’t keep her favourite sister’s spirits up, then what could she do?

Cyndee had declared it nearly Christmas a few days ago and the other three had gone along with her. Gretchen and Donna Maria less out of kindness and more because in the mind-breaking routine of their lives, any change, however tiny would help them survive a little longer. However much Gretchen claimed to love being in the Bunker they could all see the cracks slowly wearing in her facade. But Kimmy was putting on a facade too. She could pretend to be optimistic and happy all she wanted but she had lost hope years ago.

But it didn’t matter how she felt. All that mattered is that the others benefited from having someone to comfort them and tell them everything would be alright. She had strong shoulders. She could let her sisters cry on them.

The Reverend wouldn’t have let the festivities go on if he had been around, but he had been gone somewhere the past few days. For now it simply meant that they could go about their day without him breathing down their necks, but eventually they would run out of food.

But that wouldn’t happen. The Reverend has abandoned them for days- even weeks before without food, attempting to punish them for disobeying or undermining him, but he would always return, telling them that he’d put so much effort into saving them it was the least they- mostly Kimmy, could do to respect his teachings.

Kimmy almost thought that death would be the better option.

Never the less, she began hanging random trinkets off of their makeshift Christmas tree and kept smiling, her jaw aching.

“Merry Christmas,” she smiled at her sisters and they smiled back. They were about to continue the conversation further when they heard an ominous creaking and then a bang. Kimmy flew to attention, pushing her sisters behind her and squaring up. She felt sick.

Almost immediately afterwards a group of men, dressed in black and wearing what looked like bulletproof uniform burst into the room.

Kimmy stopped feeling scared. She didn’t feel excited. She just felt numb. She blankly allowed them to drag her up the ladder, barely taking a glance at what had been her home for so long. The fresh air hit her face and she almost reeled backwards. It was all too loud and all too bright and she wanted to run. “It’s all still here,” she whispered as if the words were a prayer. She had never believed that the earth had been turned into an apocalyptic wasteland, but as the years ticked by she felt herself losing faith that she’d ever see it again. The air was hot and humid and there was no sign of anything festive so Kimmy knew Cyndee’s calculation of the date must have been off.

There was still a cloying numbness around her mind and looking at her sisters, all staring around at this new, old world she could tell that they echoed her emotion.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she span around, her mind readying her to fight but it was just one of the men that made up their freedom squad. She felt her heart rate slowly go back to a semblance of normality but she still wrenched her arm free, not wanting to be touched. They began to leave the park but all of a sudden they were swarmed by reporters.

“How does it feel to be free, mole woman?” “Will you be pressing charges?” “What did you do down there in the bunker?” And then, a younger reporter, a grin on his face that reminded Kimmy of the sharks she had seen on the nature channel when she was younger: “Was there weird sex stuff down there?” He grinned as if he already knew the answer to his question, and Kimmy’s throat closed up. The same man as before grabbed her shoulder again, and this time Kimmy felt too exhausted to fight it, allowing herself to be steered into a van.

She pressed her cheek against the window and listened to Cyndee babbling excitedly about how her life would go now. On her side sat Gretchen, stone faced and looking almost angry, but Kimmy felt a grabbing at her hand and saw Gretchen intertwining her fingers and squeezing them. Gretchen may have been the Reverend’s favourite for her submissive nature and obedience and she may have gone willingly, but she had been trapped all the same, and even if the two girls- or woman now, didn’t always get along, they were sisters sand in it together.

The van stopped outside the Durnsville hospital and again they were led down a corridor and into a room. Cyndee gasped upon seeing her mother and ran over and even Gretchen and Donna Maria were reunited with their family, however reluctant Gretchen looked about it , but her own mother wasn’t there.

Kimmy swallowed the disappointment and smiled. She wasn’t really expecting her mother and she had to stay happy and optimistic from now on

“KIMMYYYYYY!”

Kimmy looked up and saw a strange man barreling towards her. In a panic, she shoved him back as hard as she could. He stumbled into a wall, but kept smiling regardless.

“I’m Randy,” he grinned. “Your new father!”

Not even beginning to try to process that a Kimmy just looked at him blankly. “Where’s mom then?”

With that question, his dopey smile seemed to slip slightly. “Ah well that’s a good question. You see, I-“

“You don’t know do?”  
  
“Not exactly, which is to say not at all, which is to say I’m lost Kimmy. I’m lost!” He looked at her helplessly, as if expecting her to start comforting him. She didn’t know what to do. She just stood there, staring

After what seemed like hours but could have barely been ten seconds, the man seemed to flip a switch. “I have someone I want you to meet! Kimmy, meet Kymmi!” He gestured to a scowling girl who Kimmy hadn’t noticed before. She was furiously texting and didn’t even look up as her name was called, instead just rolling her eyes.

Kimmy put on her smile and went to greet Kymmi anyway but she looked up and glared her, eyes shooting daggers. Kimmy’s smile faltered for a second but she kept it on her face, provoking an eye-roll from Kymmi. “I hate you,” she spat out before stalking off to the corner and glaring from a distance. Randy looked uncomfortable.

“I’m gonna go,” He said “I’ll see you soon!”

Swallowing her emotions, Kimmy simply waved. Around her she could see almost none of the reunions were going well. Gretchen seemed to be in denial, moving her family to tears and Donna Maria and what looked like her husband were arguing in rapid Spanish. Cyndee and her family looked happy though, and for that Kimmy was glad.

“Visiting hours are over.” A tall thin nurse with hair cut into a severe pixie and a shorter woman with light, brown skin and blonde hair, walked into the room holding several clipboards. “The victims will need several hours of checkups before they can be discharged.” said the taller one, with the other repeating the words in Spanish. The words were met with protests, from Cyndee and Gretchen’s family, although Donna Maria’s husband could barely get out fast enough. Kimmy flinched at the word ‘victim’ but it didn’t matter.

“You’ll be taken one at a time to receive a check up and be given hospital clothes to change into. Failure to co-operate will result in things taking far longer than needed.” The words were spoken as if she were talking to five-year olds, making Kimmy’s skin prickle uncomfortably.

“Chalker Gretchen.”

Gretchen stood up and walked over silently, her eyes half closed and looking like she wanted to do anything but cooperate. Gretchen still hadn’t returned when Donna Maria was called and when Cyndee was called barely a few minutes later, Kimmy was left alone in the room. The door was left shut and she resisted the urge to open and run out of it. She wasn’t trapped. She wasn’t. She counted back from ten in her head and kept counting and counting, starting over every time she reached one. She didn’t know how long it was before a different nurse poked his head around the corner. “Schmidt Kimberly?”

It felt weird to be walking for so long without the Reverend telling her to directly quote: ‘stop pacing and go read the bible or do something not completely garbage,’ but Kimmy kept her chin up and tried to repress the memory. It would be healthiest for her to simply forget the past fifteen years.

The nurse walked her into a too small, too white room. There was another doctor and a nurse standing and staring at her in a way that made her feel like some kind of odd creature. The other nurse roughly handed a hospital gown. “You can change in there,” she said pointing across the hall to a toilet, “but don’t take too long.”  
Kimmy wanted to protest but she bit her tongue and quickly changed into the gown offered. It was short and Kimmy felt too exposed after what felt like a lifetime of modesty dresses. It took her a moment to be able to open the toilet door and apparently it was a moment too long. The nurse that had handed her the gown tutted impatiently but Kimmy brightly smiled in return, not wanting to retaliate and annoy the woman further.

The examination was going okay until one of the doctors brushed up against Kimmy’s thigh in the wrong way. She leapt up, her heart beating and nearly punched the doctor before she calmed down. “Sorry, I’m ticklish there,” she lied and the doctor smiled at her, unaware of how close Kimmy had come to breaking his nose.

They undid her hair from its tight braid and combed it through carefully, checking for lice. They didn’t find any, and after checking her mouth, eyes, ears and everything else, they allowed her to shower herself. She knew there was something else they wanted to check but she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

The only soap the Reverend had ever given them were large blocks that the four were expected to wash their hair with too. He may have said it was due to no shampoo or conditioner being left in the world but even then Kimmy had known that couldn’t be true when his hair was kept in such good condition.

She tried to stop herself thinking about the bunker, but to her horror she could feel her eyes start to prick as the water from the shower beat over her. She clenched her fists and forced herself to smile. The conditioner felt odd in her hand but she forced herself to use it anyway, wanting to feel normal as quickly as possible. She rinsed her hair out and then combed it. She stepped out of the shower and began towelling herself dry, reaching back to tie her hair up and then stopping. She didn’t have to do that anymore. She let it hang around her face. When she turned all she could see was a wall of red but it didn’t matter.

At a loss on what to do clothing wise, she put the hospital gown back on, but when she walked out on seeing the nurse she guessed she’d made the wrong decision.

“Upon hearing of your... struggles” she began smiling in that ‘Kimmy is an odd creature’ way, “the public began to donate so luckily for you all this clothing was in your size.”

  
The clothes were odd and mismatched and the colors were garish. Kimmy loved them more than she’d ever loved any clothes before.

  
Not all of them ended up fitting, but by the end of trying them on, Kimmy had two pairs of pants, three shirts and one cardigan, bright yellow in colour. There was a bra that almost fitted her and underwear with the tags still on. The nurse had handed her Kimmy’s own shoes back and she put them on along with one of the pairs of pants and a shirt. She made two piles of clothing, taking care to fold them all neatly, and gave the Nurse the clothes that didn’t fit back. The nurse gave a smile that was almost genuine. “Your...” she paused as if attempting to find the right word. Kimmy didn’t blame her, “sisters are waiting for you. The state is paying for you four to stay in a hotel room and I think you will be able to go home in a few days.”

Kimmy wasn’t sure where she’d go, but she pushed back the dark thoughts and smiled. “Thank you for everything m’am!”

There was no escort this time, but following the signs, Kimmy was able to find her way back to the meeting room. She sat next to Cyndee who gave her a grin.

“Guess what Kimmy! They’re interviewing us! On TV! In New York! Didn’t you always say you wanted to go there?” Kimmy nodded and tried to listen to Cyndee’s excited chattering but her head was swimming. An interview about what? What was there to talk about? What sort of questions would they ask?  
Could she opt out? Why New York?

“Mole women? Are you ready?” Kimmy already dislikes the name mole-woman but it was better than victims. By far.

The state as it turned out, had only paid for two hotel rooms, so Kimmy and Cyndee shared whilst Donna Maria and Gretchen, who Kimmy noticed was still wearing her modesty dress, took the other. It was already later than they were allowed to stay up, but Cyndee upon seeing the small TV in their room, squealed and Kimmy joined her. Even if she didn’t exactly share the same enthusiasm- there were weeks were her mother didn’t pay the electricity bill in order to save up for tickets and travel to whatever theme park she wanted to go to, and so Kimmy had never really watched much tv as a child, it was still exciting seeing all the new channels.

“I wonder how long ‘Friends’ went on for,” said Cyndee suddenly flicking through the channels until she suddenly found one showing it. She once again squealed in delight and sat back on her bed to watch. Kimmy joined her and they watched for maybe an hour until unused to staying up so late, they fell asleep, still in their clothes with the sound of canned laughter still playing.

Kimmy’s dreams in the bunker had always been of the outside world, so perhaps it was fitting that now free, she dreamt of the bunker. She woke screaming at two AM, although Cyndee managed to stay asleep. All four of them had learnt the hard way which noises you could sleep through and which ones you had to be awake the second you heard.

She slowly calmed down and her breathes went back to normal and she managed to drop back off to an uneasy sleep.

When she woke up again, there was sunlight streaming through the window. She’d forgotten how it felt to wake up to see sunlight and so she walked over and just stood there, soaking it all in. A minute later, Cyndee joined her at the window, making sure not to startle her. “I can’t believe it’s all still here,” Kimmy said. However strong she had tried to be for the sake of the other three, however little she trusted the word of the Reverend, however much she thought she had known the truth all along, was very good at forcing the niggling doubt into the back of her mind, even if she would never admit it.

Kimmy knew she would have been content to simply stare at the new possibilities out of the window for hours, but after mere minutes, there was a knock on the door.

“Start getting ready Mole-Woman, and meet outside with your bags. The van to New York will be leaving in half an hour and I don’t like being kept waiting.”

Cyndee let out a squeal of excitement and began making her bed to the standard they had been forced to keep in the bunker and Kimmy followed suit. Neither of them had many clothes to pack, so Kimmy picked up the pants she wasn’t wearing- such a bright pink that they hurt her eyes, and a different shirt and went to the bathroom to get changed. Her hair was dry now and it curled in a way she didn’t remember it doing before. It reached a little below her collar-bone and looked a much more vibrant color out of it’s braid. Kimmy avoided looking in the mirror and quickly changed. The cardigan was a garish yellow, but the material was soft and Kimmy was thankful for its comfort. She stepped out of the bathroom, making sure that she had a smile firmly in place. She would keep cheerful. She had to.

Cyndee, who had changed her clothes too, stood by the door holding her clothes in a plastic bag. Kimmy followed suit and the two left the hotel room. The hotel corridors seemed to be a maze and there were no signs, but eventually the two found the stairs, and from there, the lobby. Kimmy saw Gretchen and Donna Maria already waiting outside the large black van and with them stood a well-built, bald man who Kimmy presumed had been the one to knock on their door. Gretchen still was wearing her dress and her hair was kept in the style she always wore it in. Kimmy didn’t know how she was able to do it.

“Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence. We can get going now.” He clearly did not want to be there and Kimmy sympathised with him. She didn’t want to be there either.

“You’ll get to New York tonight and again, your hotel will be funded by the state. The interview will be filmed early tomorrow, and will go on however late it does. You are not legally required to answer any questions you don’t want to, nor are you required to go along with anything they ask you to do,” He began, not even trying to hide the fact he was going through a learned script of things he needed to say. “We are thankful for your co-operation Mole-Women, the journey should be approximately.” He looked even more annoyed, “Twelve hours. You will be provided drinks and entertainment such as notebooks, and our selection of books and DVD’s which you will be able to watch on the DVD player.”

The inside of the van was nice, but it was small, and Kimmy could already feel her stomach filling up with dread at the idea of being trapped- no not trapped, she wasn’t trapped, she wasn’t!- being *kept* in the van for so long, with the other woman taking up space and air, and being close to her and she wouldn’t be able the move and-

Kimmy took a deep breath, smiled even harder and awkwardly stepped into the van and buckled her seatbelt. The other three joined her and the bald man stepped into the driver's seat. Kimmy almost felt sorry for him. Clearly, too much was being placed on his shoulders.

Cyndee quickly chose a film. It was Disney, but Kimmy didn’t recognise it further than that. It looked like it had come out a while ago, but Kimmy’s mother had never introduced her to any princesses and she only vaguely knew of them from hearing her classmates talk about them in her elementary school. She had spent her childhood either hanging round in theme parks, too scared to go on any of the coasters, or sitting at home alone. Her mother had worked nights and she slept during the day, only ever changing her routine when she could scape up the money for the parks. Kimmy supposed she was lucky her mom had even tried to include her in that part of her life.

At a loss of what to do, Kimmy picked up a black notebook and a pen and began to write, wincing at her handwriting after years of never putting a pen to paper. The Reverend had always told them there was no need for women to need to write and the last time Kimmy could remember holding a pen was signing the-

Kimmy shook her head. She wouldn’t think about that. Instead she began to write a list:

** _Things I will do now that I can:_ **

_get a job ___  
get an apartment  
go to school  
get a haircut- using scissors

There were more things she wanted to write but couldn’t bring herself to, so instead she closed the notebook, flinching at the too loud snap it made and put it in her plastic bag along with her clothes. The book collection was limited and Kimmy winced upon seeing the Bible, but Kimmy saw the Harry Potter book. She remembered hearing her classmates talk about the first Book and wishing she could read it too, but there wasn’t a copy in the school library.

She began to read, feeling excited about finally having a book that wasn’t the Bible and she quickly became enthralled with the story. She’d forgotten being able to read for pleasure and the words felt like they were floating over her. The book was short however, and although Kimmy wasn’t a fast reader by any means, within a few hours she was yet again lost on what to do for the remaining eight hours of the journey.  
Cyndee looked like she was enjoying the movies, and there was only one set of headphones and Gretchen had picked up the Bible and she was praying under her breath. Donna Maria was scribbling furiously in another notebook and Kimmy didn’t feel like reading another book. She began to feel twitchy and trapped and she could feel her breathing speed up.

She hated all the emotions she had felt since freedom. She was meant to be the strong one, the rock they could rely on, and yet Cyndee seemed to be coping with the outside world far better than she was. Kimmy couldn’t stop the put of anxiety in her stomach and it seemed to get bigger and bigger with every tiny change.

She rested her head on the window of the car again and watched the cars going by in the opposite direction. All of these people had lives- loved ones, enemies, friends, family. They all took for granted that whatever happened, they would be p ground.

At a complete loss on what to do, Kimmy resolved to attempt sleep for a few hours, but she couldn’t get comfortable or relaxed enough to drop off completely and so the next few hours were spent in an odd limbo. Every few how’s there would be a rest stop and Kimmy gladly used the opportunity to stretch her legs. She had to marvel at the way the scenery changed. It was so different spirometer what little she remembered of the Indiana cornfields and the air was so fresh after fifteen years of recycled air in a cramped tiny space.

The few breaks that were given were not enough though, so when the van finally pulled up outside a large building, the design so weird compared to all the buildings in Durnsville, the four women were out of their seats and on the sidewalk before their driver had even opened his door. He led them into hotel and it became clear that they were once again expected to share rooms.

Kimmy was almost thankful. She couldn’t remember what it was like to sleep alone and even if she would never say anything , making sure to keep happy this whole new world they had been expected to adapt to with such little support was causing her stress. Nothing seemed the same and New York, even on the seemingly empty street they had stood on was so much louder, and even with the dirt on the pavement and windows, so much more vibrant and bright. Kimmy had almost forgotten what being around colour was like after the washed out pastels and browns of the bunker.

Kimmy and Cyndee were again sharing and so they picked up their key. They were on the third floor, but it was left unspoken that neither wanted to step into the elevator, so they began the walk up the stairwell. The hotel was bigger than the one they had stayed in in Durnsville, but not as clean. Kimmy saw several large spider webs.

Even with the opportunity to yet again watch more television and catch up on what they had missed being presented to them, neither Kimmy or Cyndee felt awake enough to do so, and thus after saying goodnight to each other they both attempted to sleep.

Kimmy could hear Cyndee snoring softly, but like in the van, she was having trouble dropping off. Slowly however, her eyes got heavier and heavier.

And then she was back in the bunker. The air was stuffy and she was alone with no one else in sight. She ran to the door and began banging on it over and over, hoping for it to open, but then the walls began to get closer and closer together with her trapped in the middle. She stopped being able to breathe and there in front of her was the Reverend, smiling and looking generally unconcerned. The walls pushed her so she was up against the Reverend and his smile got wider and wider and-

She woke up to find that in her sleep she had managed to wrap her covers around her tightly into a cocoon. She flung them off of herself, watching them fall to the floor, before sitting up straight and wrapping her arms around her knees. The clock said 6am and from the window, Kimmy could already see the sky start to become lighter.

She could already tell that another hour or two of sleep wouldn’t happen so she instead picked up her notebook and continued her list.

_get a job _  
_ get an apartment_  
go to school  
get a haircut- using scissors  
learn how to cook  
find out if there are more Harry Potter books  
forget

She scribbled that last one out quickly, not quite sure if she wanted to add it, but feeling that she had to. She would put this behind her. She would forget about that past fifteen years. She had to.

Eventually it was time to get up. The hotel provided them breakfast and Kimmy had to fight the urge to wolf down the food. It had been so long since she’d had bacon or anything fresh. In the bunker they had survived solely on canned and dried food.

After they had eaten, the four were once again put in the van where they were driven to the studio where their interview would be filmed. They were meant to be free now they were out of the bunker, but it felt like their every action was being mapped out by someone else. Maybe it was alright. Maybe it was just because they knew what was best. It was easier for everyone if she co-operated so that’s what she’d do.

There was a lot of waiting around whilst the lighting was set up and Kimmy and the others were attacked with makeup brushes, but then they were sent backstage for the interview host to call them out. The young-looking guy named Bryant was apparently famous if they applause had been anything to go by.

The room was hot and heavy and all around her there were people yelling things that she didn’t understand. They seemed to be stuck in that spot for a long time before their names were called out.

Walking out to the fake looking sofa was nerve-wracking but Kimmy simply dug her nails into her palm as deep as they would go and smiled. Cyndee was smiling too, but neither Donna Maria or Gretchen were. Gretchen had attempted to unsuccessfully fight off the makeup artists and Donna Maria had barely spoken since they had been rescued- not that she ever had spoken much.

“Joining us for their first interview, their host began when they were all sat down, “The Indiana Mole woman! Welcome ladies!”

They all repeated the greeting and even Gretchen smiled, seemingly charmed by the man.

“So,” He began, and a Kimmy saw the beginning of the shark smile and braced herself. “For years you were the victims,” Kimmy dug her nails into her palm even harder, “of Richard Wayne Gary Wayne, who had told you that the world was over.”

None of the others spoke , so Kimmy took a deep breath. “Yes, he told us that there had been a nuclear apocalypse,” she started, not being able to look him in the eye, but instead straight forward. She continued explaining, not being able to listen to herself, but he quickly became seemingly bored of hearing her talk, cutting her off in favour of asking Cyndee a question.

Kimmy struggled to focus on her answer. He seemed to be sympathetic to whatever she had said but Kimmy saw a sort of gleam in his eyes, as if it was just entertainment to him. She couldn’t trust him.

“You joined willingly didn’t you Gretchen?” He asked and Gretchen eagerly nodded. “I thought the Reverend was saving me.” She frowned. “And I juts know he thought he was! It isn’t fair that he’s being wrongfully prosecuted!”  
  
This time Kimmy thought she saw a glimpse of amusement in Bryant’s eyes but he quickly moved on to address Donna Maria.

“You were lured into his house, thinking this was a job, am I correct?” Donna Maria nodded before saying something in Spanish that Kimmy didn’t catch. Bryant replied with a snide comment and Donna Maria quickly became angry before forcing herself to calm down. The interviewer brushed her off, simply smiling.  
“Ladies, you’ve been given a second chance, and with so many kind donations, you should be able to live your lives. So, what are you planning on doing?”

The others began to answer, but Kimmy sat, thinking. She felt the smile slip off her face. What could she do? She had to go back to Indiana, where all they would ever think of her as was a victim.

“How do you feel about the donations to the Mole-Women-Fund, as it’s being called,” Bryant asked.

“Well,” Kimmy said, wondering if she’d be told off if she rocked the boat. “We’re all truly grateful, but, we don’t love the name.”

He smiled at her as if she was an unruly child before continuing as if she hadn’t said anything, “Well Mole Women, this is where we say goodbye! Our next guest is-“

And then they were being instructed to walk off and the producer came out to glare at them. “Why even bother coming out if you aren’t going to say anything interesting?” He spat. Kimmy wished she could protest and say none of them wanted to, but instead they just stood there silently. He rolled his eyes and stalked off.

Her head felt funny, and when they were directed out she couldn’t even smile as she knew she should. She just walked forward and got in the van. None of them were saying a thing, as if they interview had left them shell-shocked.

Suddenly Kimmy knew what she had to do She took a deep breath and flung her arms out to the sides, making the other women flinch slightly. “Stop the van!” She called out. She needed to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Over 5000 words is pretty amazing for me- even if like 95 percent of them are crap. This was self beta’d and I understand that my writing style isn’t for everyone (or anyone) I get that I have a weird habit of using a hyphen wayyyyy too much so sorry if that was annoying.  
I really loved writing for Kimmy and I’d definitely like to write for this fandom again, though I’m not sure what. I loved this show so much and it got me into so much other stuff which I’m really grateful for  
Tell me what you think if you have the time and thank you for reading..  
Have a good day :)


End file.
